


Будьте добры кол, Дживс

by what_ho_gentlemen



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_ho_gentlemen/pseuds/what_ho_gentlemen





	Будьте добры кол, Дживс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stake, Please, Jeeves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237590) by [tinsnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinsnip/pseuds/tinsnip). 



 Он стоял в холле, в шляпе-котелке, непреклонный, почти как одна из тех штук, ну, вы знаете, таких безносых, египетских, которые всегда выглядят так, будто вот-вот загадают какую-нибудь нелепую загадку, ответ на которую непременно будет "Человек". Не знаю точно о чем эта загадка. Да и вряд ли мне это нужно. Мы с вами знаем, что отгадка - Человек, и поэтому, я был уже наготове ответить на любой трудный вопрос.

Он ни о чем меня не спросил. Жаль, я бы выдал ему ответ быстро, как метеор.

Вместо этого он сказал - "Добрый день, сэр. Я слышал Вам нужен смотритель".

Теперь вы поймете, какое потрясение я мгновенно испытал. Тетя Агата, благослови Бог её черное как сажа сердце, всегда изъявляла подобные мысли, однако я не мог даже предположить, что она попытается претворить их в жизнь. Тогда меня это привело в небольшое замешательство.

Вдобавок, я был не в лучшей форме, что также не улучшило мои дедуктивные способности. К сожалению, прошлой ночью я засиделся допоздна. Не потому, увы, что развлекался, как подобало бы порядочному гуляке. Не совсем. Нет, вместо этого, я отправился на многообещающее вечернее представление, даваемое одним приятелем, с весьма длиннозубыми убеждениями.

Возможно, из моего краткого описания у вас уже появилось некое представление того, как должен был выглядеть этот джентльмен. Вы ошибаетесь, скажу я вам. Он не был длиннозубым в обычном смысле, часто встречающимся среди судейских типов, пожилых и мрачных. Напротив, он был больше предрасположен к желтым глазам и чрезвычайно нахмуренным бровям, а вышеуказанные зубы оказались клыками. Клыкоподобными. Заостренными, в любом случае, и, в некоторые моменты, на протяжении всей нашей встречи, казалось, что он просто горит желанием вонзить их прямо в сочное туловище старого доброго Бертрама.

Каким-то непонятным образом у меня оказалось определенного вида je-ne-sais-quoi*: странный объект, похожий на трость, с помощью которого мне сначала удалось пошвырять этого парня туда-сюда, а затем проворно ткнуть его концом вышеуказанной палки. Никто бы не удивился так как я, при виде того, как он превращается в кучку серого пепла. Что, спрашивал я себя, сталось с запланированным мной вечером? И правда, что?

Я немедленно отправился на консультацию к братьям в клуб "Трутни", однако толку от них оказалось никакого. Взамен, они убедили меня утопить печаль в алкоголе, и, как оказалось, решение выйти проветриться было ужасной ошибкой, так как эта передышка, похоже, способствовала появлению в дверном проеме человека в котелке, который вежливо протянул руку и проговорил: "Меня зовут Реджинальд Дживс, могу я войти?"

"А?" - бодро сказал я.

_____________

*сам-не-знаю-что


End file.
